narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Water Release: Water Trumpet
New Technique? Sorry that my japanese is not so good, but with the japanese name given, is it not the same as Yahiko's Water Release: Wild Water Wave. I already did the redirect, but it would seem people disagree with me. --Gojita (talk) 17:20, October 21, 2010 (UTC)Gojita :The two techniques are pronounced the same, but have different kanji.--Deva 27 (talk) 17:25, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Could be the same, could be different. The raw should enlighten us. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:34, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::: The Yahiko's Water Release: Wild Water Wave is 水遁・水乱波 but the Water Release: Water Horn is 水遁・水喇叭. ::::And the same spoiler which gave us that gave us Ōnoki having Clay Release (as Chiriton, though I believe Clay Release would actually be called Nenton) and Deidara having Explosion Release (as Bakuton). While I believe the part about the Water Release might be correct, I still rather wait for the raws. Omnibender - Talk - 02:17, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::The raw is out. The name of this technique is definitely . I'm going to move it to Water Release: Water Trumpet, to avoid confusion with biological horns. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:09, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Should that not be clarified in the trivia, that it is not an actual translation (though yes, that was confusing) just so no one gets confused about the difference? GoldenTopaz (talk) 04:35, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think that's necessary, really. Although 'horn' would technically be a more accurate translation, 'trumpet' is really just as valid. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 10:49, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry, but how? They are two different instruments. GoldenTopaz (talk) 03:14, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes and no. Although 'horn' can refer to a specific instrument — also called the French horn — it is also a catch-all phrase for all sorts of similarly-shaped instruments, including the trumpet. The Japanese word 喇叭 has this catch-all meaning, rather than a more specific meaning. It did use to have a more specific meaning, though. It comes from the Dutch word roeper, which in English would be most similar to a bugle. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:06, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Cohesion Okay, I can see where the confusion is a little, with "it's water so it does that sometimes". I said "When fired from the air, it will continue to rush along the ground in a straight line," which I got from http://www.mangareader.net/93-58215-8/naruto/chapter-514.html. If you look at the middle panel you see it has maintained cohesion despite hitting a hard object (not happen when I spray a hose), plus, it continued going straight despite hitting the ground at a 45 degree angle. All I am trying to say is that it is noteworthy how this jutsu stays together instead of breaking up. GoldenTopaz (talk) 04:56, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :I can see where you're coming from, but you can't really see enough in those frames to say that with any true certainty. It could be a special effect of the water, but it could just as easily be a natural effect as well. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 10:49, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Very well. GoldenTopaz (talk) 03:14, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Tobirama Why are there lots of jutsus listed in his infobox? This is one of them. Also there are a few characters who have some of their jutsus in their infobox. Is this a bug? --Axel Carrozzo (talk) 06:36, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :The fact that several techniques he's used only in video games are appearing in his infobox normally, means that there is indeed a bug. There's not really much we can do besides wait it out. Bugs normally occure when the main Wiki has made alterations to their site and subsequently all other sites that stem from it are affected as well. (talk) 07:44, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan :: Are you sure that its a bug and not an infobox coding problem...?~ UltimateSupreme 16:12, February 2, 2013 (UTC) ::: Really? I seen something something like it before, and another more expirienced user said it was a bug. (talk) 16:40, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan :::: The results are right (wrong). It must have been something different then...~ UltimateSupreme 16:54, February 2, 2013 (UTC) The Property:Appears in strips in values only from the Appears in field of the infobox, irrespective of whats placed after a ~ for a particular character. Thus even though the Jutsu is a game only for Tobirama, it appears in anime, manga and game; so it is listed in his infobox. Thats not a bug.~ UltimateSupreme 05:28, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :Tell Simant then. He's the infobox code wizard. Omnibender - Talk - 15:26, February 3, 2013 (UTC) UN Impact Kakashi? I've noticed in Ultimate ninja Impact that this move is used as Kakashi's midair jutsu, but it is named Water Wall in the game, but it functions the same way in the game as does the Water Trumpet. --Aeris97 (talk) 19:47, March 12, 2013 (UTC) It's not a new thing in games for Suijenheki to be used offensively and appear as other techniques because of it. It is indeed Suijenheki, He just rose the wall underneath His opponent.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 20:00, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Indeed but the animation is exactly the same as when Kurotsuchi used it in Shippuden, also I don't recall suijinheki being used in the air. --Aeris97 (talk) 00:55, March 13, 2013 (UTC) : In the Anime Kakashi used it in the air during His fight with Kakuzu, maji de. And remember, the setting of the game is before Kurotsuchi's short fight with Kabuto.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 01:01, March 13, 2013 (UTC)